Ir a beber de pronto ya no es tan buena idea
by BIAK
Summary: "¿Cómo fue que conquistaste a mamá, papá?" Y, borracho como estaba, Inglaterra contestó sin siquiera titubear: "La drogué con opio para meterla en mi cama" Con semejante familia, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que él fuera el único normal? Hong Kong/Taiwán.


**Titulo**: Ir a beber de pronto ya no es tan buena idea  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Hong Kong/Taiwan, insinuaciones de UK/fem!China, Japón/fem!USA y one side Japón/Taiwán.  
><strong>Desafío<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Reto<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: T  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Semi AU, Tea Family Head canon (?), Gender bender, romance hetero, humor.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 1592  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> "¿Cómo fue que conquistaste a mamá, papá?" Y, borracho como estaba, Inglaterra contestó sin siquiera titubear:"La drogué con opio para meterla en mi cama" Con semejante familia, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que él fuera el único normal? HK/Taiwán  
><strong>Notas Adicionales<strong>: Quería hacer algo especial para el día en que Inglaterra le devolvió Hong Kong a China. Es un día memorable para mi OTP XD además moría por escribir un Hong Kong/Taiwán; estos dos necesitan más amor en el fandom.

Hace tanto que no escribía por aquí. Espero les agrade :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ir a beber de pronto ya no es tan buena idea<em>**

Hong Kong cruzó la calle ya caída la noche para entrar en el bar. En la puerta Inglaterra lo estaba esperando. No era un lugar que soliera frecuentar, de hecho, era la primera vez que salía a beber por motivo de su cumpleaños. La idea en un principio no le había resultado atrayente —ni ahora, si era sincero— pero Inglaterra insistió tanto que tuvo que acceder solo para que lo dejara en paz.

Inglaterra lo saludó apenas lo vio ir hacia él. Sin ánimos ni decepción en su rostro estoico, Hong Kong llegó a su lado. Inglaterra dijo un par de cosas como lo mucho que había crecido desde que estuvo en su casa, lo rápido que había vuelto a sus costumbres orientales después de abandonarlo y que ya comenzaba a sentirse viejo.

—Ven aquí, muchacho—Lo tomó por el brazo—. Brindemos por tu cumpleaños.

—No es necesario—Hong Kong rodó los ojos para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera observando. Bajó la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro—, papá…

Era uno de los secretos que debía proteger con más recelo.

**XOX**

Había sido cosa de minutos para que a Inglaterra se le subiera el alcohol a la cabeza y empezara a actuar embarazosamente. El _barman_ ni siquiera lo miró con desdén, más bien con indiferencia. Hong Kong supuso que era porque estaba habituado a verlo así, después de todo estaban bebiendo en un bar de su casa y muy probablemente era el que solía frecuentar.

— ¿Aún no has bebido?—le preguntó Inglaterra borracho, con la cara roja—. Has perdido toda tu vida sin hacerlo, idiota.

Hong Kong miró su vaso y el _whisky_ no le tentó demasiado. Había pasado toda una vida sin probarlo y haciendo caso omiso a sus peticiones, así que no se sentía especialmente tentado a hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, estaba ahí solo porque Inglaterra se lo pidió y no por su propio gusto.

Pero había algo que inquietaba sus impasibles emociones desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la única respuesta a ese dilema interno la tenía quizás el hombre ebrio que estaba a su lado. En condiciones normales jamás se habría atrevido a preguntarle, pero haciendo caso a los rumores que decían que Inglaterra borracho era capaz de decir cualquier verdad, supuso que era la ocasión de hacerlo.

Mantuvo el semblante sereno mientras, como si no se estuviera ruborizando por dentro, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo fue que conquistaste a mamá, papá?

Y, borracho como estaba, Inglaterra contestó sin siquiera titubear:

—La drogué con opio para meterla en mi cama—Dio un profundo sorbo a su bebida—. Y así fue como naciste ¡Hey! ¡_Barman_, otra ronda por aquí, _please_!

Debió haberlo imaginado. Con semejante familia, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que él fuera el único normal? Desde luego que no lo era. Ahora veía que en realidad la anomalía la levaba en la sangre. Su madre tampoco era lo que podría ser considerado normal. Estaba casi seguro de que la historia de Mulan estaba inspirada en su vida.

No importaba. No era quién para juzgar a sus padres. El problema era él. Él, que se había enamorado de su propia hermana.

Taiwán estuvo a su lado desde que podía recordar. Alegre, dulce y nerviosa a la par que risueña. Sus primeros recuerdos eran de ella cargándolo en sus brazos mientras sonreía. Él, que era el más pequeño en la casa de China, era el centro de las atenciones de todos en el hogar de Asia—para celos de Corea—. China y Taiwán incluso se peleaban por su atención y, sin importar lo mucho que echara de menos la calidez de Taiwán, China era quien terminaba llevándoselo consigo. La casa donde ambos vivían estaba apartada de Taiwán. Por alguna razón ella vivía alejada de ellos. Y sabía con certeza que Taiwán siempre odiaría a China por ese abandono.

—Taiwán…—dijo recordándola. No importaba lo que hiciera. Ella no le correspondería. Se armó de valor y se tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso sintiendo de pronto la calidez que invadía su cuerpo. Miró lo feliz que era su padre a su lado, ebrio y desinhibido. Pidió que llenaran su vaso y volvió a vaciar su contenido con más ganas. Iba rápidamente perdiendo los límites de la vergüenza.

"_Cuando supo que tenía que irse con su padre, la primera reacción que tuvo no la demostró. Dolor. No quería dejar a China. No quería alejarse del lado de Taiwán. Esa misma noche, a hurtadillas, se fue de la casa de China solo, aún siendo un pequeño en busca de su hermana. Impasible como se había mostrado siempre, Taiwán al recibirlo no pudo adivinar a qué venía. Ella pensó, sin embargo, que se trataba de una travesura para verla a escondidas de China y eso la alegró tanto que lo abrazó con ternura. Él se sonrojó sin que ella pudiera verlo._

_— ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte, Hong Kong!—le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Hong Kong quería mantener ese sentimiento de alegría en su pecho por siempre, pero sabía que era imposible. En menos de veinticuatro horas iba a ser alejado de todo lo que alguna vez había amado. Y él quería decirle algo antes de irse, algo que aliviara la terrible opresión de su pecho._

_—Hermana Mayor—Intentó sonreír, pero sus intentos de sonrisas siempre dejaban mucho que desear. Taiwán le sonrió con amor y peinó con sus dedos las pequeñas hebras que durante su huida se habían salido de su lugar. Ella se conformaba con su inútil muestra de una sonrisa._

_Entraron juntos a la casa de Taiwán. No quiso comer ni beber. Ella, una adolescente en ese entonces, miraba a ese pequeño niño que era él sin entender. Los ojos de Hong Kong se sumieron más en la oscuridad cuando le habló:_

_— ¿Podrías cuidar de ma…?—Iba a decir mamá, pero se contuvo a mitad de la palabra. Se suponía que los otros países no debían saber cómo había nacido. No era así como las naciones venían al mundo— ¿…cuidar de China? Sé que no se llevan bien, pero no me gusta verlas pelear._

_Taiwán se hubiera puesto nerviosa y hubiera culpado a China de eso en otra ocasión, pero no en esta. Enternecida, le aseguró que lo intentaría si China ponía de su parte. Hong Kong se sintió mejor sabiendo que había hecho el esfuerzo de que ambas partes se reconciliaran._

_Se quedó a su lado hasta que ella se durmió. Sin poder decirle que la quería y que su pequeño corazón estaba enfermo, escribió algunos caracteres en un papel de arroz que dejó a su lado antes de irse. Volver con China para ir con Inglaterra. Y no regresar._

_—Te quiero, Taiwán—Nunca le había dicho que la quería ni menos se lo había demostrado con sus frías actitudes indolentes. Era como si no pudiera expresarse aunque quisiera. Una vez la había oído decir mientras creía que él no la escuchaba dormido que se cuestionaba a sí misma la razón de que él no la quisiera. Él sólo deseaba que ella no se fijara en el especial cariño que le tenía, y que China no se pusiera celosa. Nunca fue su intención herirla así"_

—Y luego, me enteré que Japón se la había llevado…—No sabía cómo, pero de pronto se vio a sí mismo contándole a Inglaterra la historia de su vida y de su terrible y mal sano amor. No le preocupaba lo que fuera a pensar de él ahora, de todas formas con la cantidad que había bebido al día siguiente no recordaría nada. Y con suerte, él tampoco. El alcohol hacía estragos en su cuerpo y descubrió que podía sincerarse si bebía. Debió heredarlo de Inglaterra junto con sus gruesas cejas.

—Japón… idiota ¡idiota!—Casi como si lo compadeciera, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero. Hong Kong recordó la época en que Inglaterra y Japón habían hecho una alianza que debió terminar por alguna razón. Pensó que se llevaban bien—. ¡Desgraciado roba hermanas!

Hong Kong parpadeó un poco sin entender lo que había oído. O quizás ya se había emborrachado del todo.

— ¿Roba hermanas? —Movió el cuello sin entender y su mirada se giró hacia el inglés.

— ¡El bastardo de Japón está saliendo con América! ¡Grandísimo imbécil! —lloriqueó—. Yo, preocupado por la idiota de América y la maldita va y se acuesta con el mismo idiota que la destrozó—. De un trago, se bebió toda la botella. América no entendía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella ni cuánto le molestaban sus acciones—. Que se vayan al infierno, ambos…

La idea pasó tan rápido por su cabeza que se vio obligado a alejar el encendedor de las mechas. Iba a encender esos fuegos artificiales ahí mismo después de todo eso. Pero oír que Japón estaba con otra le dio un atisbo de esperanza. Sintió rabia, porque seguramente si Taiwán lo sabía ahora mismo debía estar destrozada. Y se convencía a sí mismo que sus intenciones de consolarla y abrazarla eran las de un hermano.

Oyó a lo lejos un escándalo y vio que la gente le abría paso a una mujer notablemente oriental con utensilios de cocina en mano. Antes de darse cuenta Inglaterra yacía en la mesa con un golpe de _wok_ en la cabeza que seguramente iba a dejarle un chichón. Alzó la vista vacía e ida —una pésima combinación a su parecer—para ver los ojos llorosos e inquietos de China.

— ¡Opio bastardo! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi pequeño Hong Kong!

Inglaterra no contestó nada entendible. En lugar de llamar a un doctor, China le dio aún más fuerte con el cucharón ya que el _wok_ se había roto al dar contra su dura cabeza. Hong Kong iba a contestar algo, pero tan pronto se levantó de la barra las piernas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**XOX**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una terrible resaca que le molía la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que al aparatar la mano de su cabeza iba a explotar. China le trajo unas medicinas suyas contras esos males pero poco podían hacer para aliviarlo. Peor aún, afuera estaban celebrando el día en que fue regresado a los brazos de China, que entre los países técnicamente era como una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al menos su inexorable semblante había vuelto. Podía mantener un poco más su dignidad si olvidaba lo que le había dicho a Inglaterra la noche anterior.

— ¿Estás ahí, Hong Kong? —la dulce voz de Taiwán sonó a su alrededor. Ella apenas asomó su cabeza hacia la habitación por la puerta. Y toda la dignidad que suponía le quedaba se había esfumado. Ella pareció entender que él la quería junto a sí, por lo que entró y se sentó a un lado de la cama donde estaba descansando—. No te ves bien—dudó en decir. Hong Kong sólo suspiró. Sí, era una suerte que su imperturbabilidad regresara a él, pero a la vez, le mataba estar cerca de ella sin que siquiera viera lo importante que era para él.

—Después de esto, no volveré a beber con Inglaterra.

Taiwán suspiró.

—Lo imagino. Después de lo que hiciste en la mesa anoche…—A Hong Kong se le detuvo el corazón. Temeroso, dudó en preguntar— ¿No te acuerdas? — Ella actuó como si no debiera haberlo mencionado, avergonzada y nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No quieres saberlo. No realmente…

—Dime qué fue lo que hice—Tomó su mano y la apretó. Trató de verla a los ojos lo más sinceramente que pudo, pero era difícil dado a que sus ojos eran la parte más inexpresiva de sí. Y estaba demasiado temeroso sobre qué había sucedido: si ella había sabido sus sentimientos de esa forma…—. Por favor…

Taiwán se resignó a hablar.

—Bailaste sobre la mesa vestido solo con un taparrabo y una botella de _whisky_ en la mano. Y le pediste a un panda que volara cargándote en su lomo.

Incómodo silenció. Un ardor que no demostró en sus ojos cubrió su cara.

—Lo siento—Taiwán se avergonzó tanto que tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las mangas rosadas de su traje—. Iba a decirte que las otras naciones estaban abajo celebrando tu fiesta y que bueno, sería agradable que bajaras. ¡Pero si no te sientes bien no importa!

No quería hacerla sentir mal, pero ahora que la veía tan contenta y alegre se sintió obligado a preguntar para comprobar si todo eso era una fachada.

—Supe que Japón y América están…

—…saliendo—terminó ella. Ya no sonaba tan alegre. Preocupado por ese cambio pero sin demostrarlo como hubiera querido, preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien?

—No duele tanto como pensaba. Solo es… desconcertante. Es como si todo lo que hubiera planeado se hubiera derrumbado, como los recuerdos que incineramos junto a nuestros ancestros: cenizas que el viento se lleva para siempre.

Hong Kong tomó su mano otra vez y mirándola a los ojos trató de reconfortarla.

—Lo siento—Esta vez fue él quien se disculpó. El dolor de su hermana mayor lo sentía como propio aunque eso lo beneficiara a él con una pequeña esperanza de ser correspondido. No podía ser feliz a cuestas de su dolor. Eso le sentó aún más sucio e indigno que lo que había hecho en la mesa—. Y Japón es un idiota por no ser capaz de ver que tenía a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y agradable del universo—_Yo jamás te dejaría_. Era lo que en verdad quería decirle, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

—Al menos te tengo a ti—Ella le dedicó una de las más hermosas sonrisa que hubiera visto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, casi como si el whisky siguiera en sus venas, le dio un beso en los labios tan sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Él esperó a que ella lo rechazara, que lo aparatara y se alejara corriendo temerosa de sus acciones: del monstruo que él era. Pero en lugar de eso cuando se apartó de ella pudo ver a en sus ojos lágrimas. Se sintió como un miserable que merecía la pena de muerte por hacerla llorar. Hasta que ella tomó su rostro entre sus gentiles manos suaves como pétalos y lo volvió a besar. Ahí, él distinguió la felicidad que emanaba de sus lágrimas.

_« ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?»_ Era lo que sus besos y sus ojos le decían cada vez que se aparataban para respirar. Él sabía la respuesta: porque era un idiota.

—_Ngo oi ney_—Hong Kong la miró fijamente a los ojos para decirlo, por primera vez, con una chispa de fuego en su mirada. Amándola cada segundo más, como un río que se desborda y sale de su cauce.

—_Wo ai ni_—Ella dio un rápido beso en sus labios después de contestarle con el mismo sentimiento—. Supe que te amaba cuando volviste y me di cuenta que lo que me faltaba todo este tiempo habías sido tú.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de ir con los otros a la fiesta.

**FIN**

—

**Aclaraciones**

El 1 de Julio de 1997 Inglaterra le devolvió Hong Kong a China.

_**Ngo oi ney:**__ "Te amo" en cantonés (idioma de Hong Kong) Aunque también hablan inglés creo que el cantonés es más adecuado aquí._

_**Wo ai ni**__: "Te Amo" en mandarín. En Taiwán se habla esa lengua. (Y en China)_


End file.
